Holiday for Three
by Desi Dangers
Summary: During the holiday break Harry gets caught in the tower and must get the points back through Snape's demands, no matter how dirty the deed.Draco decides to take advantage as well. Yaoi Snape/Harry Draco/Harry  Snape/Harry/Draco M/M and M/M/M pwp some plot
1. The Tower

He leaned out the window of the tall tower, watching over the school grounds from his high point. Students weren't allowed here but he'd yet to have any catch him here, surly they didn't use it all. Besides, most of the schools population had gone home for the holidays, Hermione and the Weasleys included.

He would have gone to Hogsmeade under the cover of his invisibility cloak but Snape had confiscated it only a day ago.

Harry let out a little sigh as the springs chilly wind tickled his cheeks. What he wouldn't give to have a frosty glass of butter~beer. As he sat distracted by the thoughts of the butterscotch flavored sticky drink, he didn't notice the tall shadow that cast over him.

"Mr. Potter, you do understand that this section of the castle is off limits to students?"

Snape's hard voice came to his ear and Harry jerked around to see the potions master. He gulped and pulled away from the window.

"Sorry sir I just..."

"Were breaking the schools rules?"

Harry frowned and looked away.

Snape gave a smile that he caught out of the corner of his eye. Another gulp, what was Snape planning?

"Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Harry gasped and jerked his chip up to his professor. "But I..." Harry frowned there was no fighting the professor's words.

"You can gain it back, for a price of course."

Harry arched his brow at him. "A price?"

He smiled. "Yes, just a simple task."

"What is the task?"

Snape grinned and walked forward, leaning against the window. "On your knees."

Harry's face burned crimson. "You mean?"

"What else could I mean Potter?"

Harry bit his lip and went to his knees, his shaking hands came up to sit on Snape's thighs.

Snape sat in the windowsill and grinned down at Harry as the raven haired boy opened his trousers.

Harry bit his lip at shaft that sprung free, pulling back just in time to miss being thumped in the nose with it.

"Do I...?" Harry stuttered and looked up to Snape, his thick lashes encasing his green orbs as his blushed deepened, high lighting his pale cheeks.

"As you think you should." Snape shrugged. "Now hurry up, if I grow impatient I won't return the points."

Harry nodded and poked his tongue out to the tip, the pointed tip dipping into the slit.

Harry began to worry his lip again. What could do to make this work?

Snape's hips pressed up and he pulled back a bit as the head met to his lips.

"Stop playing with it and suck it."

Harry leaned back in and slipped the head into his mouth, careful of his teeth. He was sure that would cause him to lose points. He ran his tongue along the under side as he bobbed his head, only taking in a small portion of the hard cock he presented with.

With another slow lick he felt the potions master press up a bit, a small groan rumbling in his throat.

Harry worked his hand up and down the shaft as his mouth worked the head, feeling a bit more at ease with the job at hand now that he had heard a moan of pleasure.

With each lick and suck Snape grew more rigid, his hands going into Harry's hair and forcing him down.

With a suck from Harry and buck from Snape, white spilled into his mouth, he worked to swallow it down but some trickled from the corners of his mouth

Snape moaned and looked down to him, his eyes ablaze with what Harry could only think was need. "Up boy."

Harry did as told, he stood from his position between Snape's thighs and did nothing as he was pulled close to Snape's chest.

"Five point's to Gryffindor."

Harry gasped. "But you said that I could get them back."

Snape chuckled. "Yes but I didn't say all of them at once. You've Forty five to gain back still. Come to the dungeons to get the rest."

Harry bit back a growl. What a lovely holiday this was turning out to be.

Author's note~ So this might go on but I donno, just have to see what the readers think.

There will be Snape/Harry Draco/Harry and later Snape/Harry/Draco. If it gos the way I want it to in my head...

~*CrimsonCross*~


	2. To the kitchens

Harry growled and leaned back against the window, his left hand holding his right hip as the went to is mouth, wiping the sticky white from his lips.

Damn it, he had thought he was going to get the points back all at once, now he had to go to the dungeon to get the rest? What the hell else could Snape want him to do?

He bit his lip, he knew exactly what he would want. He gulped. Why would such an image have him going hard in his slacks?

A chuckle that he knew all to well broke his flustering thoughts.

Draco stood in the door way, his shoulder going over to lean against the stone archway of the door.

"Well, well, Potter, would seem you have quite the predicament."

"Piss off Malfoy." Harry pulled away from the window and made his way to the door.

Draco was quick to put his arm out, blocking harry from exiting the tower. "Do you really think I would let you leave?" He laughs. "I was talking to you, I expect that you will listen."

Draco wrapped the arm that was blocking Harry's exit around his neck, pulling him to look him in the eyes.

"I want in." The slytherin grinned and leaned in giving Harry a biting kiss that though he should hate mad his knees weak.

Draco laughs against his lips. "No one's here, so how about we play in the kitchens?"

**Author's Note ~ ** …...I just published this a few nights ago before I went to bed and it now has over 200+ hits, either I did something right or no one is posting enough Harry/Snape. Seriously this thing has blown up meh in box! XD

Any way short cause I don't want to go from here to the kitchens in the same chap...yeah I know sorry I'm weird like that but i'll update soon I guess...

**~*CrimsonCross*~**


	3. Strawberry Surprise

Harry gasped as he was shoved back onto the table top, a plate of strawberries setting just next to his hip.

"What are those for?" Harry asks as he watched Draco strip him of his jeans and top.

Draco didn't answer his question. "Do play back Potter, otherwise I shall make this hurt."

Harry growled and yanked his enemy close by his tie. "Do it Malfoy and I'll kick your ass."

Draco chuckled and leaned forward. "That's it Potter."

Harry gave another yank of the tie, pulling Draco closer to his face. Oddly loving the feel of power that came with leading the blond by his neck.

With heated cheeks her crushed their lips together, melting against the blond and pulling him down.

Draco chuckled into his lips. "Little wizard whore." He hoped atop the counter top, straddling Harry's hips as he pulled away from the raven head and tugged his tie off of his neck.

Harry gave a disappointed pout at this, not sure why he was getting so into this game. He bit his lip, maybe the teasing from Draco and the others had some how worked it's way into his self conscious and made it true?

But then again the way it felt to have Snape in his mouth and now have Draco atop him, he was sure he could have gotten to this point on his own.

A thrust between his thighs made him all the more sure.

"Hands Potter."

Harry did as told and held out his wrist, only watching as Draco pushed them behind his back and tied them tightly together with his tie.

"Why do we need to do that?"

Draco smiled. "Because you are only going to get as much as I will offer you."

"That doesn't sound very fun."

"Oh but it is fun, for me." He teased and then leaned down his tongue brushing over Harry's nipple.

Harry bit his lip and shuddered, he hadn't expected that to actually feel good. Who would have thought?

Draco grinned and began to tease him with his teeth and tongue, rolling the flesh between his teeth before dabbing his tongue to him in a slow lick.

Draco's mouth moved away from him and Harry let out a whimper of displeasure.

At Draco's chuckle Harry opened his eyes, he wasn't quite sure of when he had closed them, to see Draco picking up a strawberry.

He watched with interest as Draco bit into the red berry. His tongue running along the wounded berry's flesh.

Harry found himself wanting to taste the sweet flavor on his rival's lips. He shook his head at the thought, pink flooding his cheeks.

"Lean forward Potter." Draco said in a demanding voice as he motioned him along with his hand.

Harry did as told and was rewarded with the berry pressed into his nipple. It was freezing to the touch of his heated skin.

"Why is it cold?" Harry said through a husky breath.

"Magic, do you like it?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head, denying it though he was in fact enjoyed the odd tingly sensation at his nipple.

Draco gave a smirk. "Then another would be in order." He picked up another strawberry and did the same, biting the tip off and pressing the cold berry to Harry's other nipple. This time leaning in and letting Harry taste the sweet strawberry juice on his lips.

Harry gave a moan at this and cursed himself, but not literally he wouldn't want to have to explain that to Snape when he got to the dungeons.

When Draco pulled back with an evil smirk, Harry swallowed hard, not in fear but of what was to come next.

He watched as Draco tossed the thawed berries aside and picked up another, this one he didn't bite off the tip, instead running his tongue along it until it glistened from his spit. Draco's gazed lowered and Harry followed it, gulping as he noted the look was pointed to his cock.

When Draco pressed the tip of the strawberry to Harry's pinkened nether head, Harry had barely stifled the gasped breath.

The sensation of the berry's smooth skin and the contrast of that to its seeds made him shudder, his hips pressing up.

Draco laughs and pushes his hips down, forcing him to be still as he ran the strawberry up and down Harry's shaft wringing moans from him.

"See Potter, it's very fun," Draco whispers against Harry's ear. "And look, you've already started to produce cream."

Harry flushed at the comment. It was true, his crown was already glistening with pearls of

pre-cum.

Draco ran the strawberry over the tip of Harry's shaft and dabbed it to the slit, a smirk on his face. He leaned shoved Harry further up the counter, pressing his lips to nether head and licking the white from him.

Harry groaned when once again Draco held his hips down, forcing him to take all he would give.

"Tortures isn't it Harry?"

Harry again denied it but tried to press up again with no such luck.

Draco sat up and smiles. "Open your thighs."

Harry flushed but did as told, not able to look down at what Draco was about to do his embarrassment over liking such a thing growing to great but when a sticky finger proded at his hole he jerked back, his head snapping to Draco's.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?" Harry stammered out and tried to back away.

"I'm finishing the job, you didn't think I would play with you for your own enjoyment did you?" Draco forced him back down the counter, Harry's legs on either side of him. "Like I said, stay still or I can make this hurt."

Harry's protest was silenced when the finger entered him again, this time with a partner. He wiggled his hips and let out a growl not in anger at Draco but at himself for finding the intrusion so deliciously pleasureful.

He moaned and closed his eyes. Not willing to let them meet with Draco's.

"Your expression alone says you like it."

"Bastard."

Draco shrugged and pulled himself up further over Harry, pushing the raven back onto the table top. "Not my fault you are loving being defiled by your enemy.

Harry growled and wiggled, Draco's fingers exiting him.

"Harry, say ah."

Harry looked up confused. "Ah...Ahhh!" His words squeaked and grew louder at the end. "The bloody hell was that for?"

Draco shrugged and pressed his cock further into Harry but no more pain came just a strange feeling that had Harry in shudders.

Draco began a slow rock into him and Harry could barely keep his thoughts straight.

"What did you do to me?" Surely this was a spell, he couldn't feel like this over such a thing other wise.

"Nothing, you like this of your own accord." Draco grinned and leaned down, his platinum hair brushing Harry's cheek. "All that I did was make it so that it didn't hurt, you are the one who likes to be thrown down and have something pushed into your backside."

Harry flushed and shook his head, fighting for a come back. "And hat about you? You're taking a guy."

Draco laughed. "Yes well, I could careless, I've been with women before. You on the other hand have yet to even touch the weaselet any where but her cheek. I know this because she is rather easy. A notch in the bed post so to speak."

Harry growled. So it was true he hadn't even thought of Ginny that way. She just didn't attract him the way she once had.

But that didn't make him gay.

Or did it?

Draco thrust his hips into Harry's causing all of his thoughts to melt away into a low moan.

"Do that one again."

Draco laughed and did, thrusting his hips in a much harder pattern.

Harry bit his lip and rocked back, his movement not nearly as skilled as Draco's but the blond was no doubt humoring him. Moaning into his ear and giving him licks and nips to the tip of the shell.

Harry arched up as Draco hit a spot that made him see white.

He wanted to feel that again, his hips starting to buck wildly to find that spot again.

Draco laughed and shoved his hips back to the table. "If you want it so bad, I'll gladly oblige."

Harry gulped, the look on Draco's face did not make this sound good.

Draco began to rock into him, finding that spot almost in an instance. He was relentless with it, hitting it over and over again until Harry's moans turned into pleads for him to stop.

"Draco please."

The blondes hand was at Harry's cock, adding more pleasure to the pleasure that was already sending his stomach into knots, ready to come but Draco's hand squeezed tight every time, stopping harry from spilling and making him go mad with the need to spend himself.

"Oh but Potter, didn't you want it?"

Harry growled but nodded. "i ..did..but." His voice quaked and he could barley speak, his body to raked with pleasure.

Draco leaned down again, pressing his hips into Harry's hips, the tip of his cock prodding the bundle of nerves that had Harry aching to come.

Draco once again began to stroke him, running his lips along his neck as he picked his thrust back up, ramming into the sweet spot.

Harry moaned as he felt the pressure building again, his eyes darted to Draco's and he flushed, knowing his expression was begging his enemy to let him come.

"Very well Potter." Draco's thrust were now sending harry to the brink, that white light blinding his vision and all thought.

Was he screaming Draco's name?

He couldn't care less at this point, he closed his eyes and pressed into the pleasure. Loving it all the more when Draco bite down into his shoulder, leaving a purple mark of teeth and sucked flesh.

Harry's pitch raised as Draco came inside him, spilling against the spot that had been torturing him moments ago, now it send another white light through his vision, blurring it and making him pant into Draco's hair as the two fell back onto the counter.

"See Potter, fun." Draco said once he caught his breath.

All Harry could do was nod in agreement.

**Author's Note ~ ** …..I giggled as I wrote this...It was hard to do with out stopping and covering my cheeks to get away from it for just a moment. XD

Any way sorry that it is so late...as I said I enjoy procrastinating...sorry for that habit but I hope you like the sexy berry time, I always see fanfics with Harry and Draco and Strawberries, I haven't seen it like this yet so I thought I would do it. ^_^

**~*CrimsonCross*~**


End file.
